The present invention relates to mounting of radiators, particularly cooling radiators in heavy-truck vehicles used in severe conditions such as heavy trucks, for example vehicles provided to run on bad tracks.
It has been found that the frame of vehicles running on slightly prepared tracks or unprepared terrain is subjected to twisting forces and it thus happens that these twisting forces are transmitted to the suspension means of the radiator or radiators causing damages to the latter.
To remedy the above drawbacks, there has been proposed resilient suspension means for the radiators and it has even been already found by the applicant to mount radiators inside a cradle or a belt by connecting the radiators to this cradle or belt through rigid and localised fixation means, for example studs, pins, or other similar means.
Despite the above precautions, it has appeared that ruptures can still be produced.